


You're the someone

by theunexpectedwriter



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Character Study, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22958296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theunexpectedwriter/pseuds/theunexpectedwriter
Summary: Prompt: Person A is in a bad mood and is mumbling a list of things they don’t like about themself under their breath. Person B notices and chimes in with a way longer list of things they like/love about A.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 244





	You're the someone

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted this as a birthday gift for my bestest fandom friend Whitney, but it seemed a little heavy as a birthday fic.   
> Nevertheless, HAPPY BIRTHDAY WHITNEY! I love you and I hope you enjoyed this.
> 
> \--
> 
> And this fic is not beta-ed (as usual), but I wanted to post it up first and probably read through it again tomorrow to catch any mistakes lol

The sun shone brightly into the office as the CEO continued to stay focus on the emails she had to send, the proposals that sat at one corner of her desk waiting to be vetted, and the sponsorships lingering at the back of her mind that she had to approve for the new university program that her company had embarked on. The brutal sunlight that seeped into the room reminded Lena Luthor that her least liked season of the year is now in full blast; while many had seasonal depression linked to winter and the dreary weather, the brunette felt the happiness that supposedly came with summer being a concept that she never really been able to grasp. 

“What got my gorgeous girlfriend all frustrated?” the CEO’s head shot up as a voice broke through the rustling of papers, surprised that she hadn’t heard her doors opening. A smile painted her features as Lena pushed the papers aside and stood up, greeting the sunshine in her life. 

“I’ve missed you,” the brunette muttered as she tiptoed to place a gentle kiss on her girlfriend’s lips, arms tightening around the taller girl. 

“We parted ways five hours ago you dork,” Kara laughed, poking her girlfriend’s cheek playfully. “I’ve brought lunch,” she continued, leading Lena towards her couch. “Snapper is sending me to interview the COO at Edge Global,” the reporter said, making a face. The CEO laughed, watching as Kara took out their lunch, “I’ve got you the gross tofu you like,” her girlfriend said, thrusting the paper box into Lena’s hands. “Stop laughing at me. You know I hate that slimy dude. Snapper probably does too, that’s why he got me on the job instead of William.” 

“Maybe I should have you as Editor-in-Chief instead of Andrea?” Lena teased, enjoying her serving of Mapo Tofu as she watched Kara scoffed down potstickers after potstickers. 

The CEO wished she had half of Kara’s fast metabolism and the discipline to go to the gym every other day to enjoy food the way her girlfriend did. It wasn’t as though Lena put on weight much, especially with her veggie-heavy preferences, but the CEO had always been worried and lacked confidence in her appearance. Her childhood was filled with “Why can’t you fit in the dress again?” and “You’re eating too much!”, along with tabloids with headlines such as “Lena Luthor - is that tummy just fats or is she pregnant?” had given her unnecessary stress all her life. It was a struggle that she foresaw that she would have for the rest of her life, but Kara’s reassurances had made things a lot more bearable. There were even times where Lena could binge-eat with her girlfriend, sharing tubs of ice cream and pizza, without a care of the world. One day, one day she would be even better. 

“Snapper will have a heart attack if you do that,” Kara laughed, snuggling closer to her girlfriend while she chowed down her lo mein. 

“I’d have a heart attack if your noodles fall onto my clothes,” making a face at her girlfriend, Lena warned. 

“Please, I know you have at least three outfits as backups in the office,” Kara sniggled, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. “Remember the time when I accidentally ripped your shirt open when you-” 

“Shut up,” a blush quickly crept its way up Lena’s face, her mind having flashbacks of that particular day. 

It was a day just as tough as today had been, and her girlfriend had sensed her distress when she came to pick Lena up. A quick hug, a passionate kiss or two, some tears, and a desk resulted in a really late night on the couch. Just as the blonde worried about getting Lena out of the office when almost all of the buttons on the CEO’s blouse had flown to the different corners of the office, she breathed a sigh of relief when Lena pulled out another outfit, tucked snugly in one of her drawers. “I didn’t expect to use the change of outfit for a night like this, but I am definitely not complaining.”

\-----

“What time can I expect you to be home?” Kara asked as she helped to put away the takeout boxes, pleased with her meal. 

Lena sighed, leaning closer to her girlfriend and taking a brief respite from the paperwork that sat glaringly on her table. “I am not sure. There’s just too much I need to get done today.” The CEO felt her girlfriend nodded above her head, adding her sigh into the air, the arm rounding Lena’s waist tightened. 

Call it a soulmate link or whatever, but Kara could always sense Lena’s distress without the brunette expressing it vocally to her girlfriend. Even if Lena was in her boardroom mode, the strong female power who would never take a no for an answer, even if her eyes are projecting steel and jaws locked, Kara could see through all these and uncover the anxious, self-doubting lady underneath. 

_If only Lena could see the Lena that Kara saw._

“Come home for dinner?” Kara asked softly, “I’ll cook us your favourite pasta, and we can have wine while watching Disney.” 

Lena laughed, wrinkling her nose at her girlfriend. “Only you’d think wine and Disney go together,” she teased. 

Kara beamed at the sweet sound of laughter. To the blonde, there was almost nothing that could compare to Lena’s laughter, the one that she lets out whenever something tickled her and she was caught off-guard. The light-hearted sound that reminded her of the chimes on a breezy day, the one that showed her deep dimples, nose crinkled, and wrinkles on the sides of her eyes showed. 

“Well, wine for you, and the Disney part for me. And we go together,” Kara reasoned, kissing her girlfriend on her forehead. “I’ve got to go soon if I want to reach Edge Global on time,” the blonde made yet another disgusted face, making the CEO giggled. 

“Frank can send you there,” Lena suggested, not wanting to part from her girlfriend this soon. 

Kara chuckled, “How funny it would be that a reporter arrives at Edge Global in a Rolls Royce?” 

“Well, it isn’t exactly a secret that we are dating,” Lena teased, “Remember when Andrea stormed into my office during lunch after Daily Planet broke the news that we are dating?” 

“That’s the last thing I want to remember,” Kara shuddered. “She’s worst than Snapper on his worst days added together.” 

“At least the exclusive appeased her,” the CEO laughed, standing up as the blonde straightened her outfit in front of the full-length mirror, a new addition in the office after the pair got together. 

“I’d be jobless if it didn’t,” Kara rolled her eyes, reapplying her lipstick as Lena tried to steal another peck. 

“It’s good to remind you once again that I own Catco,” Lena teased, giving her girlfriend a tight hug as she walked her to the door. 

“See you at home at six? I love you.”

“I love you.”

\-----

Grumpy CEO 6:25 pm  
 _I’m still stuck at work. I’m so sorry. Time slipped me by. Please have dinner without me._

Sunshine Danvers 6:26 pm  
 _I’ll wait. Don’t worry. I love you._

Grumpy CEO 6:53 pm  
 _Darling, please have your dinner. I’ve at least six more sponsorships to go through, a lab report to handle, and Eve just sent me an email about Beijing. I don’t think I’d be home before ten._

Sunshine Danvers 6:55 pm  
 _Please take a break. I know you’ve worked so hard today. Come home to me._

\-----

The CEO did not know how long she had been frowning, but she could vaguely feel a cramp coming up between her eyebrows as she ploughed through the lab report. The number of errors that she had spotted in the report would probably address why her team was unable to come up with a working formula to push the experiment into the next level. Perhaps she needed to give them a break with the project; she hired only the best in the field, and if these people were unable to spot these simple calculations errors, it was probably best to let them recharge before coming back together to tackle these. The CEO rubbed her temples, adding a sticky note on the top of the experiment file and dropped it into the tray for Eve to handle early the next morning. Covered with papers and files, sticky notes across the various reports, the pile of files waiting for Lena’s eyes did not look like they were going to be done for the day. 

With a resigned huff, the CEO tossed her head back as her tummy rumbled, reminding her that it had been eight hours since her last meal. It wasn’t the longest that she had gone without food, but she had less of these since she got together with Kara. There was no way to skip meals when her girlfriend ate at least five meals a day. It had been a long day, and Lena had missed a promised dinner with her girlfriend. If only she had been more competent, working faster than she was today, maybe she wouldn’t end up missing quality time with her girl. 

“How’s my amazing CEO doing?”

A look of surprise broke through Lena’s anguish face as the reporter stepped into the office, hands full of bags. “Eve, please go home. I’ll get Lena out of the office soon,” the blonde called out as she kicked the doors closed. “Hi baby,” Kara greeted, dropping the bags on the coffee table and taking her girlfriend into her arms. Lena muttered into the taller girl’s neck, arms tight around Kara. “I can’t hear you, you big baby. Come on, I brought the pasta I made earlier. You need food.”

“Not a baby,” Lena mumbled, clearer this time as she looked up to her girlfriend, planting little kisses along Kara’s jaws. 

Kara guffawed, “definitely a baby, but my baby,” sitting her girlfriend down, the reporter took out the Tupperware filled with the CEO’s favourite pasta. “I could hear your tummy rumble from home, so you better finish everything before you stop.” 

“I am sorry I miss out on the wine and Disney date,” Lena muttered, taking the box of pasta from the blonde. Her stomach grumbled even louder, eager to dig in after being deprived for hours, making Kara laughed as she blushed. “This is heaven,” the CEO moaned after her first bite, beaming a blissful smile at her girlfriend. The smile quickly transformed into laughter when the brunette watched Kara took out a smaller container from the bag, opening it to join her girlfriend for yet another round of dinner. 

“Don’t laugh,” the blonde pouted as Lena felt her heart stopped for a second at the cuteness, “I knew I’d be hungry when I watch you eat,” the reporter admitted, taking a huge forkful herself. “Just know that I’d be choosing movies for our next two date nights,” Kara teased, stuffing another mouthful of pasta, cheeks puffed up like a hamster. 

“I’d let you choose all the movies you want if I get these every date night,” the CEO laughed, wrinkling her nose at her girlfriend. Raising a finger to poke playfully on Kara’s cheeks, “What did I do to deserve you?” she asked quietly. 

The silence seeped into the atmosphere, the still hung in the air like that suspended moment before the glass shattered on the ground. Kara beamed at her girlfriend, a soft expression taking over her features. “By being you,” she reassured the CEO. “ By being Lena Luthor,” putting down her container, Kara took the brunette’s hand in hers, leaning her head onto Lena’s shoulder. 

“But I can’t even finish my work to get to date night on time,” the CEO muttered, resting her head against Kara’s. 

“That’s because you’re the CEO of National City’s biggest and greatest company, and you have just way too many expectations for yourself,” the reporter reassured. 

“You deserve someone better, someone, who could give you the attention you deserve, the time you needed, and be there for you whenever you need them to.”

“And you’re the someone. The best someone for me, for all the love and attention you showered on me, knowing when I need a kiss or when I just want to cuddle, or when I just need silence and your hugs.” 

“I’m never enough for my family. Lex is always cleverer and Lillian’s always more level-headed. I’ll never be enough for you. My name will always be a burden. You’re just too nice to say that to my face,” the CEO reasoned softly, tears falling freely down her cheeks. Chin trembling, the brunette looked towards the open balcony, focusing on the light many blocks away, the silence in the room, and anything that wasn’t Kara Danvers. 

It was one of the very rare breakdowns that Lena had; her life had a significant turn for the better ever since Kara came into her life, first as a friend, then as her best friend, and finally her girlfriend. Kara brought along with her, sunshine, reassurances, confidence, and most of all, a family for the CEO. The brunette had Sam and Ruby, her only friend who had stuck by her side since college and her daughter, but Kara? Kara brought along Alex, a sister that Lena never knew she needed, Eliza, the mother that was missing in the CEO’s life, Kelly, a sister-in-law that she could confide and asked advice from, along with friends, Nia, Brainy, Lois, and Kal, that the brunette didn’t expect that she would have in her life. Every once in a while, when work overwhelmed the CEO, when things did not go the way Lena had wanted it to, when it just got too much for the young boss to handle, the darkness covered the light in her life, and this was a moment of such. 

“The Luthor name doesn’t deserve you,” Kara said, turning to face her girlfriend. Cupping the crying CEO’s face, the blonde placed a chaste kiss on Lena’s lips. “The Luthor name doesn’t deserve you, Lena Luthor. You’re the strongest, the nicest, the cleverest that the Luthor ever has. You’ve done so much to make up for what Lex had done, going above and beyond for your employees, donating money and time for the Children’s Hospital, inventing and pushing research for so many illnesses that pharmaceuticals ignore because they don’t bring in money.”

Pulling her girlfriend into her lap, Kara continued, “You’re always enough for me. In fact, I am surprised that you liked me. I’m just Cat’s assistant when I tagged along Kal to your interview, and I am just a junior reporter when we became friends. You never judge me for our differences in social status, always going over and out to help me in my career, giving me the praises and encouragements that saw me through the hardest assignments.” Playing with the CEO’s fingers, Kara sighed. “You’re always there when Alex needed help in her lab stuff, always looking into Eliza’s reports and giving her access to your researches, and you’re always making sure game nights are the bestest they could be with your wines and food. I swear Brainy’s food baby is your doing.” 

A watery laugh rang out as Kara pulled the CEO into a quick kiss. “And I am not even close to finishing. You make me just so happy by being you, by being with you. Your little forehead vein whenever you’re frustrated, the crinkle on your nose when you laughed, the dimples that came out to play whenever you’re really happy, your gorgeous eyes that seemed to expose your emotions to no one but me. You give in to my every whim just because you’re too soft, and if there’s a day in the future, I’d be proud to take your name. The Luthor name is constantly being elevated because of you, because of all that you’ve done for National City. The Luthor name will only be a beacon of hope and goodness from now on.” 

Scrunching her nose at her girlfriend, smiling softly at Lena’s pout in between hiccups, Kara pressed her lips against the brunette. Chuckling under the salty tears, the world faded away as the couple locked lips. Slow and soft, comforting in more ways than the pair could comprehend, the blonde caressed Lena’s cheeks, hand tucking the stray strand of hair behind the CEO’s ears, feeling as goosebumps pricked her skin. 

Eyes still shut, Lena pulled away slightly, drawing in a deep breath. Greeted with bright blue eyes, the CEO couldn’t help but beam at her girlfriend. “You know just what to say, always,” Lena smiled, tightening her arm around the blonde’s waist. 

“Of course, why else would you keep me around?” the reporter teased, giving little kisses across the brunette’s face. A low rumble broke the playful atmosphere and Lena burst out laughing. “Oh you little traitor,” patting her tummy, Kara joined in the chuckling. 

“Come on, finish your supper and we’ll go home,” Lena teased, pushing the small container of leftover pasta into Kara’s hands. 

Chewing on a mouthful of pasta, Kara shook her head. “Oh hell no, this is dinner,” she laughed.

_“Supper? Supper’s the girl on my lap now.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed it. Comments are my food.   
> Happy Birthday Whitney, I love you the mostest.


End file.
